The Black Family
by BaesBabyGirl
Summary: Watch what happens when James Potter sires not one but three magical children.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys here's another story for you, remember review so that I can improve my writing.!.!.!**

* * *

A scream rang out through a mansion in the middle of the woods. Everyone in the house dropped everything and ran towards the direction the sound came from. When Lucius, Bellatrix, Severus and Fenrir burst through the doors to the main siting room, Narcissa was sitting in a chair next to an open window. Lucius was the first to reach her but she ignored him to jump up and show Bellatrix the letter from Sirius, which made her sister faint. Fenrir picked Bella up and carried her to the makeshift infirmary while Severus checked both her and Cissa over with Lucius hovering around worried. No one else read the letter . . .

 _To Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black,_  
 _We at St Mungo's wish to inform you that a new member of the Black Family, Sirius Black's daughter was born July 12th at precisely three in the morning, Alexa Jamie Selene Black. If you wish to visit her and her birthing father, the visiting hours are between 10am and 4pm._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _the Medi-Witches and Wizards of St Mungo's._

Two more people received letters that night and both reacted in similar fashions while Sirius and his daughter Alexa slept soundly in the birthing ward of St Mungo's.

Two months later found Sirius and Alexa along with Remus and his son, Lucas in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. They were waiting anxiously for Albus to return from the feast after three nights without any contact to the order or anyone. When Albus walked in Remus and Sirius sat up slightly only to jump up in horror when they saw Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa burst into tears seeing her Gryffindor cousin but she still wrapped her arms around Sirius and Alexa, all the while sobbing her heart out. When her sister had finished with her heartfelt reunion it was Bellatrix's turn; this one was much longer and was more whispers of sorrow than crying.

After the reunions and apologies, the five adults, two babies and Professor Dumbledore sat down, everyone looking at Albus who was looking at Fawkes. What they were waiting for everyone had no idea until the fireplace in Albus' office flared bringing the Potter's (James, Lily and Harry) through. Everyone greeted each other before once again sitting in front of Albus' desk. He sighed before reaching under the desk and bringing out a clockwork. They all gasped as words started to whisper around them, surrounding and consuming them . . .

 **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have a power that the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . .**

An uproar went up at this reveal. Everyone was yelling, Lily clutching Harry desperately to her chest, Sirius frantically reaching for Alexa, Remus refusing to take his eyes off Lucas while Lucius pulled Narcissa to his side and Bellatrix screamed, terrified, "No! I just got them back!"

It took Albus almost two hours and several calming draughts later to convince the seven adults that several safety measures and precautions are to be taken. One month later the Malfoy Manor had several charms in place and the Potter's had been hidden due to the prophecy; for extra precaution Alexa and Lucas were not known to the world. As such they were there the night good old Voldemort tried to kill Harry.


	2. Before

**Here's the second installment.**

* * *

The night that Voldemort attacked the Potter's, James and Lily offered to babysit Alexa and Lucas. Remus was worried about his cub but Sirius assured him that the Potter's would never let any harm come to the children. With that the two men left the children with their friends and went out for a much-deserved break. After an exhausting day, the three children finally laid down to go to bed. James smiled and walked downstairs first while Lily sighed sadly looking at Harry before she heard James yell out then a loud thud. Lily terrified kissed Harry's head then turned around to look at the door right as it was blown in. Voldemort was standing on the other side smirking, he walked in the room and demanded that Lily move but she stood adamant that she was not moving. Lucas and Alexa moved so that they were in front of Harry and watched silently as their Aunt Lily died, Voldemort then turned to the three children and faltered upon seeing all knowing green eyes, Avada Kedavra green eyes and soul seeking empath eyes staring back at him. The foolish mortal sneered at the observant children and raised his wand at the child prophesied to defeat him, right as he fired the spell that would end it once and for all, Alexa raised her hand and a silver black shield surrounded the three children. They watched as Voldemort's soul (what was left of it, anyway) was forced from his body.

Dumbledore arrived at the house before anyone was even notified of what happened only to find Lucas asleep, Harry crying and bleeding from the forehead and Alexa sitting next to Lily's dead body. He quickly gathered up the three children and apparated out of the village, Harry he left on the doorstep of his maternal aunt, Lucas left on the doorstep of Lord Henry and Lady Dorea Potter, James' aunt and uncle and Alexa was left on the side of a boat, destination unknown.

"Up! Up! Up!" Was the first words Harry heard 6 years later on his 7th birthday. "We're going to the zoo today!" Those words are the ones that spurred him and his cousin Dudley, who was like his brother, to get out of bed faster. They both rushed downstairs to find a breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages and toast as well as pancakes waiting for them. After they had all eaten their fill it was time to open Harry's presents, he had ten to open this year, one for every year of his life, one from Aunt Marge, one from Mrs Fig down the road and one from Auntie Minnie, a nice old lady that comes to visit sometimes. He got a new bike, more photos for his parent's album, a sweater, shoes, clothes, a football, a watch, a new movie, books and a family heirloom.

Lucas was curled up in the middle of his king-sized bed on his birthday when his aunt walked in to wake him up. Dorea smiled and slowly pulled out her wand knowing that if she moved to quickly then the sleeping child would hear her. She pointed her wand at Lucas and fired a tickling charm at him, the child's giggles, shrieks and squeals filled the otherwise silent manor. Henry chuckled from in the family lounge room waiting for the two to come downstairs so that the young boy could open his birthday presents and then have breakfast. Not long after the manor became quiet again, there was a thundering of footsteps on the stairway as Lucas ran down them to his uncle and his presents, his aunt following at a more sedated pace. After he had opened all his presents and eaten his breakfast, pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, Lucas was dressed in one of his new outfits, a baby blue shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers and a royal blue cloak, they were off to visit the Longbottom's before heading to Diagon Alley for lunch with the Greengrasses, then finally an afternoon with the Bones.

It was quiet in the on this particular morning, at least until someone stepped onto the carefully placed twig that would activate the trap and a yell resounded across the fields reaching the houses surrounding them followed by the giggles of three mischievous children. A sweet old lady stood in the doorway of one of the houses smiling and laughing to herself before calling the three children inside she waved her hand at the teen that had gotten caught and he fell, then she herself walked back inside to finish making breakfast. Almost an hour later 13 people sat down to have breakfast, the sweet old lady, her four children, five teens and the three children; they all dug into the feast of bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes, toast, fruit and porridge. When they had all finished the five teens gathered up the dishes and took them inside only to come back outside with the birthday girl's presents, the three kids cheered and started bouncing in their seats, the presents were placed on the table and one of the children turned to the old lady who simply smiled and nodded, so the little girl dug into her presents and spent the whole day playing with her cousins and her new stuff but the new clothes were kept inside so that she didn't ruin them.


	3. Diagon Alley

Tada. Have fun the next chapter's gonna be awhile, sorry.

* * *

A sandy blonde haired boy walked down the alley way towards Gringotts, upon entering he immediately spots a family of magicals, one blonde woman, a brunette man, a blonde boy and ravenette boy. They stood out to him because their glow was different to other magicals, normally a fully-grown woman would give off a soft pink or purple but this woman was a baby blue, a man would either be blue or green but this man was a pale purple and normally a young inexperienced magical child would be orange but the blonde boy is yellow and the ravenette boy is a reddish color kinda like rust. Griphook got to them before him and Gnarlock was trying to get his attention, in his hands was his bank card for when he goes shopping and today he was shopping for his first-year school supplies so that he could attend Hogwarts, this put the odd magicals out of his mind.

Petunia was smiling at Dudley and Harry's faces on the way to the vaults, Vernon was chuckling at the two boys but first they had to stop at the Evans vault before going to the Potter vault set aside for Harry. Once they were back above ground the two boys were so excited and wanted to go everywhere at once, Petunia convinced them both to get their school books out of the way first then they had to get robes and while the boys were doing that, Vernon would get them a pet and she would grab the rest of their supplies before they got wands. Once inside the two boys noticed a pretty blonde girl, a sandy blonde boy and a blonde boy all being fitted for Hogwarts robes too. The blonde boy spotted them first, "Are you going to Hogwarts, too?" Unsure of what to say they both nodded, "My whole family's attended. I'm going to be in Slytherin just like my family, it's the best house, if I was in Hufflepuff, I think I'd just leave, wouldn't you?" They were staring at the boy wondering how he could have said that much so quickly when the blonde-haired girl giggled and the sandy blonde haired boy told him to shut up. At that moment, the blonde-haired girl, Daphne, her parents came and got her so that she could finish her shopping, a woman who had blonde and black hair waved at the blonde boy who hugged the other boy and ran out to hug a blonde girl who looked just like him. The seamstress came back out and got Dudley and Harry to stand on a platform each and started to measure the two boys and hold up colors to them so she could arrange day cloaks. Harry noticed that sandy blonde haired boy hadn't left yet and nudged Dudley, pointing at the boy, "Hey why haven't you left yet?" He turned to them confused before the assistant seamstress came out with the boy's order and he smiled at the other two boys before leaving, the seamstress that was serving them came back with their order and rung it up for them. Vernon knocked on the window and beckoned the boys towards the wand shop.

The door was opened and a musty smell emerged almost choking everyone, an old man came out from in between two of the shelves and hummed to himself when he saw the boys. He set the tape measure to measure Dudley first while he found the child a wand to use, when he came back and placed the wand boxes that he had grabbed, the tape measure fell to the floor and Ollivander handed the first wand to Dudley. Almost immediately after he had grabbed it Ollivander had snatched it back whispering 'no' over and over, Dudley had tried 9 different wands before the old man brought over a black and gold box, the box seemed to thrum with power and once the wand itself was in his grasp the whole shop glowed and a soft gentle wind blew through. Then it was Harry's turn to be measured and receive a wand, it was taking a much longer time to find Harry's then it did to find Dudley's, so far Harry had broken three lamps, pulled down an entire row of wands in their boxes and bent one of the metal railings in the shop. At last Ollivander brought out two more boxes, one a plain brown and the other gold and red, the wand from the plain brown box was handed over first and Ollivander seemed slightly anxious about what the result would be and as such appeared pleasantly surprised when it showed no sign of belonging to Harry, although his eyes did seem to glitter with excitement when the shop was restored once the wand from the gold and red box was in Harry's hand. Ollivander laughed and clapped his hands together before returning all the boxes that were not claimed and returned to inform the family that it would cost 14 Galleons, 7 Galleons each. After they had paid, the family left the shop and headed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before going home and packing their trunks for Hogwarts.

Lucas walked into Ollivander's and smiled at the old man kindly, he chuckled and wandered off down the aisles to find the youngest Potter a wand, for his magical schooling career and for life. He brought back a brown box, a grey box, a yellow box and a blue and silver box, in the brown box was a wand that wouldn't even let him touch it, in the grey box was a wand that would fritz but not work, in the yellow box was a wand that actually and legitimately screamed when he went near it but in the blue and bronze box was a wand that the moment it touched the palm of his hand it lit up the entire shop. Lucas' wand cost him 7 Galleons but his aunt and uncle waiting outside for him made it worthwhile.

While this was all happening a very angry young girl was sitting in the bank manager of Gringotts office sparking. She had just been told that she had two dads', one was dead and the other had been imprisoned because he had apparently aided in killing her father.


End file.
